


to put it simply

by auvelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auvelli/pseuds/auvelli
Summary: ennotana for meg <3
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	to put it simply

gay gay homosexual gay

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry to all ennotana stans it's meg's fault <3


End file.
